


unfold before you

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Stamina kink, Steve Rogers can do this all day, That turn not so lazy, Vaginal Sex, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The morning after Steve and Darcy's first time, a lazy morning in bed turns into a challenge and then right back into a lazy morning again.Or...Stamina kink is definitely a thing if Steve Rogers is involved, starring Darcy Lewis.





	unfold before you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em_Jaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/gifts).



> This was prompted to me by the amazing Glynnisista8, who wanted me to write it for the awesomely wonderful Em_Jaye's birthday!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Em_Jaye! I hope it's a great one!

Darcy’s eyes fluttered open to the morning light trickling in through the closed blinds of her bedroom window. A golden patch of sunshine had just moved over the pillow right beside her head. She stretched, yawning and rolling over to move closer to the big hunk of warmth in bed beside her.  Emphasis on  _ ‘hunk _ ’.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Steve said, a slow, lazy smile forming as he nestled down further in the blankets. His forehead touched hers briefly before he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Any other day, she might have shied away from a kiss first thing after waking up, but for once, she didn’t care about morning breath or bed head or stray sleep stuck in her eyes. All Darcy Lewis cared about was the man snuggling beside her.

The man she’d been dating for about a month now.

The man who’d just asked to ‘sleep over’ the very night before.

“Good morning yourself, you--…” she trailed off, at a loss for what to say for a long moment.  “Glorious  _ man _ , you.”

Chuckling, Steve kissed her again. “How did you sleep?”

“You know, after the double feature last night, I slept  _ very _ well,” she replied with a grin.

The ‘double feature’ she was referring to was of course the two--yes  _ two _ \--orgasms she’d gotten by Steve’s hand. Well,  _ technically _ they were from a combination of his hand and his very appropriately sized dick, but, who wanted to be technical this early in the morning?

“I’m glad,” he whispered, lips brushing softly over hers for a moment before he spoke again. “You wouldn’t by chance have time for another viewing before work, would you?”

Arousal pooled immediately, a hot tingle in her belly as she hiked one thigh up over his hip. “I have  _ all _ the time,” she assured him. “On Tuesdays, I stay home--I mean, just so long as you have time too? I wouldn’t wanna wear you out before you have to go in and be the boss-man-Avenger or whatev…”

He grinned boyishly, his eyes casting downwards as his cheeks flushed pink. If Darcy didn’t know any better, she’d say Steve was embarrassed, but judging by his skill set in this area, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

“What?” she asked, reaching out to cup his cheek. Her thumb dragged over the stubble that had grown there since last night. The rasp of the hair on the pad of her thumb was enough to rev her engine that much more. She’d like to feel it elsewhere. Between her thighs came to mind, it was the one thing they hadn’t had time to do last night.

And she got the feeling that Steve knew what to do with that mouth.

“It’s just… I don’t think you could wear me out if you tried,” he said, arching an eyebrow as he met her gaze. Cheeks still flushed, his steely blue eyes gauging her reaction while she mulled over his words.

“Is that a challenge, Steve?” she asked, pinking up a little herself.

“Not a challenge… just a fact. My stamina doesn’t only apply to the battlefield. I can quite  _ literally _ do this all day.”

“All day, huh? Now  _ that _ sounds like a challenge…” she grinned and shifted her weight, rolling until she was straddling his hips. His hips, his powerful thighs, that rapidly hardening bulge that she couldn’t resist rocking over. “What kind of stamina are we talking here? Longevity? Shortened refractory period? I know  _ girth _ isn’t an issue...” She winked down at him as she rolled her hips slowly over his.

Steve sat up, and not in the creaky, I-just-woke-up-wrists-and-shoulders-popping way she usually sat up first thing in the morning. No, he was just straight up from flat on his back. His knees bent and opened to the side, his arms shot around behind her back to keep her from falling off him. His face was mere centimeters from hers when he answered with a simple  _ ‘Yes’  _ before leaning in to nuzzle against her throat.

“Yes? As in all of the above?” Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

His lips grazed lightly over her throat as he breathed, hot and wet, over her skin.  He nodded slowly. “Yes to all of the above. And it’s more like… non-existent refractory period…”

A soft moan broke the silence in the room. It took her a long minute to realize it had come out of her.. “So you can like… finish, but you’re not finished?”

“Mmhmm…” he hummed, sending tingling chills all down her spine.

“Fuck…” she murmured, rocking her hips once more over Steve’s as his fingers grazed her side, rough fingertips dragging up until he was cupping her bare breast. Darcy was never more happy that she’d slept in the nude. The fewer steps between skin-to-skin contact with Steve Rogers the better.

“There was something I wanted to try…” he murmured, lips on her earlobe before he took it between his teeth, tugging gently as she grasped handfuls of his hair to keep him in place.

“Mmm?” she said, unable to really form words when his lips were doing such wonderful things.

“Didn’t ever get to it last night,” he rasped, fingers finding and teasing a nipple.

“That’s too bad…” she replied.

“It was.” His fingers pinched, causing at first a burst of pain that was quickly replaced by pleasure.

Her body felt like it was on fire, everywhere he touched seemed to send a jolt of arousal right between her legs. And it was pooling there, slick and wet, easing her slide as she moved over him.

Steve gave her nipple one final pinch and laid back on the bed, taking her with him. He captured her lips, his mouth moving obscenely over hers as his hands slid down to rest on her hips. Squeezing, he broke off the kiss and tugged, coaxing her to move up his torso. “Up here,” he whispered, urging her to move more. “On my face…”

Darcy nearly choked, “What?”

His smile was both so reassuring and so salacious that she nearly fell over in her haste to obey his request.

She bracketed his head with her knees, groaning as he gripped her hips once more, lowering her down until she was straight up sitting on his face.

He groaned, his lips moving over her, tongue flicking out to taste as he slowly licked her open. The sound was so raw and full of emotion, she felt her eyes start to burn.

But she didn’t have much time to dwell on it, not when his tongue so expertly sought out and found her clit, flicking the aching nub back and forth, swirling this way and the opposite. Darcy grabbed the headboard for balance as Steve sucked one of her labia between his lips, the sound verging on pornographic as he switched to the other side, his nose rubbing over her clit and keeping her on edge.

He hummed, returning to her clit, which he swirled expertly with his tongue.

Darcy moaned, her thighs already shaking as she tried to drag out her pleasure, tried to fight the orgasm that was already knocking on the door.

Steve made a sound below her, his hands grasping her thighs.  The sound was quiet, almost akin to a whimper and it fucking did her in. She held fast to the headboard as pleasure rolled through her, through every inch of her.

Darcy chanted his name as she came, over and over and over again until she couldn’t take it anymore and lifted herself off his face.

Gazing down at him, his lips and chin glistening with her juices, it was almost enough to send her over the brink again, but she didn’t. She just breathed, her chest heaving as she leaned against the headboard for support.

Once she’d come down, he flipped her over onto her back, his fingers seeking out her heat, wriggling inside and finding  _ that spot _ and pressing against it over and over again, fucking his hand in and out of her body until her toes curled helplessly and she was writhing in the sheets, gripping his fingers between her thighs as he slowed down once more.

“Wow,” she mumbled, reaching for him and tugging him towards her.

“I was about to say the same thing,” he murmured, the musky taste of her still on his lips as she kissed him.

“I thought it was  _ your _ stamina we were testing, not mine,” she teased.

“You’re through already?” he quipped, grinning widely as he ducked down to kiss her again.

“Definitely not,” Darcy assured him.  “I want the full Cap treatment.”

“Are you sure you  _ want _ the full Cap treatment?” he asked, eyebrows raising as he looked her up and down like he thought she couldn’t handle it.

Leave it to Darcy and her inability to step down from a challenge.

“Bring it,” she whispered.  “ _ Captain _ .”

He growled, crawling up to settle between her legs. She wrapped them around his hips, holding him close as he reached down to stroke his cock.

Not that it needed much waking up, it was ragingly hard, the tip leaking onto her belly as he worked his hand up and down the turgid length.

“You’re absolutely sure, Darce?” he asked, the tone of his voice sounding so fucking hot that she couldn’t say anything other than yes.

“Yes,” she murmured, kissing his lips again as he lined himself up, the blunt tip of his cock poking through her folds, finding her opening and rocking in and out.

He eased himself in, and she was thankful for it. She wasn’t kidding before when she said that girth wasn’t a problem. But it might have been if he just pushed it into her like most guys did.

But no, Steve was slow and steady, allowing her time to stretch and get used to his size before he gave her the business. And what a business it was. Fortune 500-level business. Steve Rogers was the CEO of her business.

As his hips met hers, she sighed in his ear, lightly scraping his back with her fingernails and giggling when he shivered against her.

His cock twitched inside her and he dropped his head to her shoulder.  “You feel so good wrapped around me, Darce…” he murmured. “So warm and wet and perfect…”

His hips began to move, slowly at first, but picking up speed with every thrust. He’d promised her the full-Cap treatment and she was apparently gonna get it, dammit.

Reaching for her left leg, he pressed his hand under her knee and pushed it up and back so he could thrust deeper. The bed was knocking against the wall as he fucked himself deeply inside her.

Her pussy was clenching around him as he moved, sucking him back in as soon as he pulled out. The rhythm they found must have been working for him, because as she watched, his eyes fluttered closed, rolling back in his head as he thrust into her.

“Fuck…” he swore, and pressed her knee back a little bit more, just enough that the tip of his cock was nudging her in  _ that spot _ . The one that made her vision go white around the edges.

Darcy mewled, her legs going limp in his arms as he kept hitting that spot, over and over again, it was enough to make her body start to clench once more. So soon after the last time.  Too soon, if the ache in her hips was any indication, but that ache was quickly replaced with pleasure, if a bit more muted than the last time.

Steve’s breath hissed out between his teeth as his pace began to falter, his hips pounded into hers over and over again until she felt the hot wet evidence of his release begin to drip out of her. Darcy thanked her lucky stars for Shield issue birth control.  Best thing of  _ ever _ .

“God…” he whimpered, head falling down to her chest. “Darce… oh my god…”

She had just enough energy to smile down at him, her fingers carding through his hair.

He wasn’t panting, didn’t seem winded at all, actually. It wasn’t fair.  Except the warmth in her belly told her it  _ was _ fair. It was if he spread it around and holy shit, was he spreading it.

“You still…” he whispered, trailing off as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You still good?”

His erection was prodding her in the thigh, and while she figured one more round wouldn’t kill her, she really wanted to test his theory on that zero refractory period thing…

“I might need a minute…” she said, smiling as she nudged his shoulder, urging him over until he was laying on his back on the bed. “But I can do something for you while we wait…

Whether he understood her meaning, or whether he noticed the gleam in her eye was hard to say, but around the time she was moving between his thighs, he started talking.

“You don’t have to, Darce… you know that, right?  We can stop…”

“I really just want to try that no refractory period thing…” she said with a wink as she crawled between his legs.

His cock was still shiny and wet with both of them, and he moaned loudly when she leaned down to lick the length of him, cleaning him off before she sucked him fully into her mouth.

Steve groaned when she sucked him between her lips.  She worried the head a little, alternating soft sucks with swirls of her tongue.

His fists seized the sheets as she moved down his shaft.

Now, Steve might be the King of Oral, but Darcy wasn’t a slouch either.  She was at least the Duchess of Dick. She’d accept that title with no arguments. She gave a very nice--and very wet--blow job.

She moved her lips up and down the shaft, keeping them loose as she coated his skin with her spit. Once she’d gotten him sufficiently slick, she tightened everything up.

Steve let out a loud groan as she started moving, bobbing her head in his lap. She sucked the head, releasing him with a pop before taking him all completely inside again. Wrapping her fist around the base, she moved her hand in tandem with her mouth, creating a seal that had never failed her in the past.

Steve’s thighs were shaking as she kept moving, wiggling her tongue over the head with every upsweep.

“God, Darcy…” he moaned.  “Darcy, fuck… Oh god…”

His hips pumped up towards her mouth.  Darcy let go of the shaft, reaching down to lightly massage his balls.

Some guys liked this, some didn’t. Steve belonged firmly in the former group, given how quickly he was cumming after she started to rub him there.

He swore loudly, a single ‘ _ fuck _ ’ bursting out into the room as he filled her mouth with salty fluid.

It didn’t taste bad, no bitterness at all, so Darcy just swallowed it down, earning her yet another satisfactory groan from Steve.

His cock was still pulsing in her hand, still rock hard as he reached for her again.

“Is your minute over?” he asked, licking his lips as he pulled her into his lap.

“Definitely,” Darcy whispered, moaning as Steve pushed his cock inside her again.  No need for going slow this time, he just let her drive.Let her fuck herself down onto his rock-hard cock, let her find the best angle the one that made them both shudder and moan.

He found her lips, kissing her through her orgasm this time, finding his own release moments later.

As Darcy caught her breath, Steve peppered her lips and throat with kisses.  Everywhere he could reach. “Are you alright?” he whispered. “Had enough?”

She just grinned and captured his lips. “I need a tiny break.  Maybe a shower…” she replied. “I don’t think all day is plausible for those of us without enhancements…”

Steve nuzzled against her jaw before kissing her cheek. “A shower sounds amazing…”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar in the comments if you liked it! :D


End file.
